myroidfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc's Recommendation
Recommendation Packs consist of rare outfits and accessories which change monthly and sets of useful items at reduced prices. Recommendation Packs Comparison Note: Doc's Tickets awarded have two different amounts, with the bracketed amounts awarded being under continuous purchase bonuses, i.e. you purchase the same pack two months in a row. Premium Premium settings are unlocked when you purchase either the 1500C or 1500D packs, with additional settings being unlocked when you purchase both packs within the same month. They are only available for the month you purchase the packs, and include exclusive functions that are made to enhance your time with your MyRoids. Each setting is set per MyRoid, and can be changed by going to the Premium settings menu at the bottom of the settings menu. *'MyRoid Mirror Picture Settings:' This setting will mirror (flip horizontally) the view of your MyRoid. Useful for having your MyRoid stand out, though with the side effect of any text on items being displayed backwards. *'MyRoid's Expression Settings:' This setting will set the default expression of your MyRoid, regardless of their current affection level. Useful for matching up your MyRoid's expression with their self-introduction. *'Recommendation Blocking Settings:' Allows you to block recommendations on any clothing slot individually. Useful for blocking hair and eye recommendations or to make sure your MyRoid always has that one accessory that makes her her. *'Auto Sleep Settings:' This setting is similar to the Mr.Sandman item. When this setting is on, it will put your MyRoid to sleep just before the forced sleep, preventing her from getting the sleepy virus. *'Shorten Studying Settings:' This setting is like an automatic Spirited Megaphone 5. When this setting is on, it will reduce your study time by 5 minutes when you start. Useful for cutting 10 minute studying in half, speeding up any smaller adjustments to your MyRoid's stats. *'Shorten Work Settings:' This setting is like an automatic Negotiator Hermit 5. When this setting is on, it will reduce your work time by 5 minutes when you start, both when you're working alone or with another MyRoid. *'Bother Blocking Settings:' This setting will prevent anyone from bothering your MyRoid when they're working or studying. Useful in the event that you're busy and can't check on your MyRoids while they're studying or working. *'Type Preview:' This will show you a sample line that a MyRoid of that type would say while in their room. This can be seen by selecting a type from the type change menu. *'Premium Subjects:' Adds the subjects Super Meditation and Super Nihilism to the study list. These don't count against your total number of available subjects, and will either increase or decrease all stats at once respectively. These subjects are only available for the month you purchased the recommendation pack in. For the stats of each subject, see Study *'Premium Jobs:' Adds the jobs Girl Scout and Bus Guide to the work list. These don't count against your total number of available jobs, and will either give the highest EXP or Moen per hour compared to all other jobs respectively. These jobs are only available for the month you purchased the recommendation pack in. For the stats of each subject, see Work Past Doc's Recommendation Limited Items Recommendation Packs have exclusive rare outfits and accessories that are only available for one month. Recommendation Packs Info TAKE NOTE: First Purchase Bonuses are awarded once per user account per pack only. If you have made a purchase of any Recommendation Pack previously, and failed to re-purchase the same pack after the following month ends, you will not receive any other bonuses (except for 1500A/B/C/D Packs' bundled bonuses) when you decide to purchase the same pack thereafter. However, you can still receive the pack's Continuous Purchase Bonuses when you purchase that exact same pack again for two or more continuous months. 1500A+1500B Bundled Bonus: Limited Outfit There are additional complimentary bonuses when you purchase both 1500A and 1500B Packs. 1500A Bonus: Limited Accessory 1500B Bonus: Limited Accessory 1500C+1500D Bundled Bonus: Limited Outfit There are additional complimentary bonuses when you purchase both 1500C and 1500D Packs. 1500C Bonus: Limited Accessory 1500D Bonus: Limited Accessory 2000 AP Bonus: Pack-Exclusive Limited Clothes 1000 AP 500 AP * * Total AP Value (Standard) refers to the pack's total AP Value without any First Purchase Bonuses, applicable to users who have purchased said pack(s) previously without renewing their purchases the following month. Category:Player Resources